Mischievous Affection
by Picandy
Summary: When Miyako was in Ouran Private Middle School, she had fallen for Hitachiin Hikaru. Before she moved to England, she decided to give him a love letter, but he broke her heart. Now she's back in Japan and she's going to Ouran High, but there's one difference in her feelings this time: she wants nothing to do with Hikaru.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. *bows* Please enjoy my story!**

* * *

Prologue

~Miyako~

_Dear Hikaru,_

I looked up from the decorative paper that I was writing on and stared at where the Hitachiin twins were sitting. I tapped the pencil eraser against my cheek, not knowing what to say.

_I've been attending Ouran for almost a full year now, _I wrote down, _and I think I've fallen for you._

It's so hard to admit, but I had to say it: I had fallen deep and hard for Hikaru Hitachiin. It all started when I saw how lonely they were, like how Misaki and I were, and that made me want to become friends with them. To become friends with them, I simply had to tell them apart because it would be rude of me if I didn't know. I knew that from experience. So I watched them for a long time and figured out the differences. The easiest way to tell them apart, honestly, is to see them together.

_My mother says it's just a silly little crush, but I'm hoping it can blossom into something more._ I took a quick breath before adding, _Of course, your heart might already be with another._

"Not including Kaoru," I said under my breath. I knew that Hikaru would almost always be hanging out Kaoru, but sometimes… sometimes I wished that I could be the one receiving Hikaru's attention. I wish that he could rely on me.

_I know that we don't talk much, so you can't possibly have feelings for me. But… I was hoping that you could meet me at the gardens after school, so maybe we can… talk? _

I gripped my pencil, trying to stop the wave of emotions that was about to crash over me. I didn't want to leave. I disagreed with my father – I didn't need to learn about the culture of England, where I would work at when I was older.

_With much hope,  
Miyako._

~Hikaru~

"Oh, look, there's another one," Kaoru said. Disinterest could be heard from his voice.

"Don't they ever learn?" I added. I sat at my desk and reached for the pink envelop – obviously a love letter. I carelessly ripped it open, not caring about the expensive-looking paper. I quickly unfolded the letter and read it. Kaoru put an elbow on my shoulder, leaning forward to read the letter, too.

_Dear Hikaru,_

_I've been attending Ouran for almost a full year now, and I think I've fallen for you. My mother says it's just a silly little crush, but I'm hoping it can blossom into something more. Of course, your heart might already be with another._

_I know that we don't talk much, so you can't possibly have feelings for me. But… I was hoping that you could meet me at the gardens after school, so maybe we can… talk?_

_With much hope,  
Miyako._

"She sounds so boring. It's like she recited a poetry book or something," Kaoru declared, "I'm glad that it's you who has to deal with her."

"Doesn't she realize that a lot of girls are named Miyako?" Hikaru rolled his eyes, "I guess I better get this over with."

~Miyako~

I saw one of the Hitachiin twins approaching me, and I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter. As he came closer, I could see that it was Hikaru. He was holding the pink letter that I had given to him earlier.

_It would be so much easier to tell them apart if they just changed their hairstyles and parted it differently,_ I thought to myself. I put a cheerful smile on my face, "Hey, Hika—"

Hikaru put his hand in his pockets and interrupted me, "Sorry, but I'm Kaoru. You accidently put your love letter on my desk."

My mouth hung open as I gaped at him. There was no way that I made a mistake. Why was he lying to me? I _knew_ that this was Hikaru, unless I had gotten their names wrong and it turns out that the twin I thought was Kaoru was Hikaru and the one I thought was Hikaru was Kaoru… gah! This was so confusing!

"No," I stated in a shaky voice. I clenched my fists at my side, pushing my nails into my skin, "I couldn't have made a mistake."

"I'm really sorry, but I'm Kaoru. And I know you like Hikaru and all, but…" Hikaru came closer to me until we were only inches apart. Automatically, a red blush flooded my cheeks, "Wouldn't you rather love me instead of Hikaru? After all, we're identical twins. It'd be no different."

"I… I…" I couldn't say anything, I could only stare into Hikaru's amber eyes. I could see in them… I could see… He didn't care for me, did he? I don't mean anything to him.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as turned away from him, breaking eye contact.

"No…" I gathered my courage and faced him, clasping my hands in front of me as I said, "See… I thought I liked Hikaru-kun, but…"

I looked down at my hands, and the tears slid on my cheeks, falling onto my hands and the ground.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked, confusion evident in his voice.

I raised my shaking hand and slapped his cheek. My eyes felt as if they were burning when I looked up at him, "I hate you, _Hikaru_ Hitachiin! I can't believe I thought I loved you!" I could feel even more tears were trickling down my cheeks. I sniffed, "I'm glad that I'll never ever see you again!"

"Wait… what?" Hikaru stared at her in confusion, holding a hand to his red cheek.

I calmed myself down a bit, "Goodbye, Hikaru-kun."

xXx

Everything was in boxes in my room, so it was only natural that I was crying against one of them. That's how Misaki found me – on the floor, leaning against one of the hard, brown boxes.

"Oi," she shook my shoulder, "Little twin sister, you okay?"

I sniffled and stopped my sobbing to face her. I shook my head. She sighed, "Does it have to do with that… erm, was it Hiroki? You know, the guy you have a crush on? Hiraku! That's it! Did mean Hiraku do something to you?"

"It's Hikaru, Misaki," I told her, "And, well…. I, um…"

"Yes?" she prodded. She poked me in the side, making me glare at her.

"… I confessed to him today," I said in a small voice.

"Uwaaaah! Really?!" Misaki jumped up and grabbed my hand, "Well? How did it go?"

I sweat-dropped, completely forgetting about crying, "He lied to me and now I hate him," I bluntly stated.

"Oh…" Misaki knelt down on the ground next to me, and she took one of my hands. "Well, men are such idiots anyways, right?" she smiled happily.

I stared at my identical twin sister in shock, "…how can you say that so cheerfully?"

"'Cause it's true! So let's go get some ice cream and watch some anime! Ooh, we should watch _Princess Tutu_! Wait, no, that's for children… but I can't help but love it anyways! Let's go watch it!" Misaki pulled me up and dragged me into their family's private cinema while demanding for two big bowls of chocolate ice cream.

The joy I felt inside of me withered away when I remembered that tomorrow – no matter what happened today – we'll still be leaving for England for four years.

I'm going to miss him so much.

~Hikaru~

"She was so boring. I was hoping I could've gotten a little bit more fun," I told my twin brother. Kaoru just rolled at his eyes, telling me that he was bored of our game, too.

We were sitting on our balcony, sitting on the little bench that there.

I didn't tell him that the Misako-whatever-her-name-was girl was able to tell that I wasn't Kaoru. After all, she was gone now, and I probably won't ever see her again.

Kaoru leaned his head on my shoulder, probably already closing his eyes. I was okay. It didn't matter if nobody could tell us apart, as long as we had each other.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone! If any of you readers came from my other story, Love's Lullaby, then I'm glad to have you again! But if you just happen to be passing by and you were interested in my new story, then welcome! I'm glad to have you all here.**

**Let me warn ya'll, I'm not that good at updating. But if you guys can remind me to update, like maybe following/favoriting so I can an alert, or reviewing or PMing me, I'd be eternally grateful!**

**So that's all for now! I hope I see you guys for the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the wonderful manga and anime you know as Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

Chapter One

~Miyako~

"Ehhh? Your middle school uniform looked cute, but there is no way I'm going to wear this!" yelled Masiki, holding up the poofy yellow uniform for Ouran Private High School.

I sighed, already pulling up my dress. My sister and I were getting ready for our first day in our new school. Surprisingly (and unfortunately for her), Misaki didn't even take a peek at our new uniforms, so she's shocked. And did I mention? Not – so – surprisingly, this was the same school that I met Hikaru Hitachiin in.

'_Please don't be there, please don't be there'_ I silently prayed for the billionth time. After I finished pulling my arms through the dress's sleeves, I turned to face my sister. I put my hands on her shoulders, and stared at her in the eye.

"Remember this if you cannot remember anything else: no matter what happens… you are on your own," I nodded at my words.

"Uwaaah!" Misaki jumped away from me, tears in her eyes, "How could you say such mean things to your beloved onee-chan! I deserve love and respect!"

I raised my eyebrows, "You want respect in," I coughed softly, "the state you're in?"

"Of cour—" Misaki looked at herself, red quickly covering her face. She turned away from me and frantically slipped on her dress. When she was finished, she turned around to lecture me again, but I had already picked up my school bag and opened the bedroom door, saluting her before I exited the room.

"Ehhh? You get back here, Miyako!" my twin sister burst through the door. I laughed, running away from her while she tried to chase me. But I knew that she wouldn't be able to. Even with her slightly eccentric personality, she knows to behave and not run in a silly little yellow dress.

Misaki really does deserve to be the owner of the part of our company in Japan. She does deserve to stay in the country she was born in and stay with all her friends while I move to a foreign country without anyone I know – other than my personal maids.

I slowed down, tears forming in my eyes. Misaki yelled, happy that she could catch up to me. I sniffed and tried to wipe away the tears before my sister noticed, but it was too late. Misaki stopped in front of me, a look of concern on her face. She was about to say something when a maid called us downstairs. We took our schoolbags and started heading to school.

I stayed silent for the ride to Ouran.

~Hikaru~

"Hey, Hikaru, did you hear that there's two new students coming today?" asked Kaoru. He was buttoning up his blazer, watching me while I was putting on my socks. I scowled. I was still in a sour mood from yesterday. Besides, I didn't really care about any new students. I had my own things to take care of. An image of Tamaki and Haruhi talking to each other, and I scowled. _I don't care!_ I thought to myself.

Kaoru continued, "I wonder if they're siblings... they probably are. What do you think?"

"Why should I care?" Kaoru rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag and heading downstairs and to the limo. I hurriedly shoved my textbooks into my bag. I followed my twin at a slower pace, as if I could make time go slower. I just wasn't that interested in school right now.

We reached the school in no time. Even though it was more than half an hour before class started, Kaoru headed off to the shoe lockers. I lingered outside, staring at the sky. As usual, I heard giggling and whispering from the high-school female students. I sighed, tired. Maybe I should've gotten more sleep last night.

~Miyako~

I got out of the limo first, stepping out into a world of light. Stupid tinted windows; they made it hard to remember to bring something to cover my eyes. I turned around and reached a hand out to help Misaki get up. She took my hand, smiling gratefully to me. She shrugged her right shoulder. Misaki was trying to get some feeling into it before putting her heavy bag on it. I smiled to myself, trying to remember exactly how many books she puts in her bag. It's really impossible to know for sure; some days, when Misaki isn't feeling that well, she'll only bring one novel to school. The days when she isn't using her free time to rest, Misaki brings about a billion books with her.

"So, do you need a tour, Misaki?" I asked, grabbing her hand. I swung my arms back and forth as I waited for an answer.

"Eto," said Misaki, "I definitely need to see where the office is! Could you show me?"

I nodded, and started pulling her towards the giant doors that would bring us inside the building. I tried to picture the entire layout of the school in my head, but I realized that I couldn't remember everything. Well, let's just hope I remember from all those secret trips in middle school. Back then, I always wanted to see what the high school building was like. Before I knew that my family was going to move to England, I had been planning to confess to Hikaru when I was in high school...

I shook my head, trying to get those thoughts out of my head. As I focused on our surroundings, I had a late realization: I had wandered off my path so now I have no idea where to go. I stopped.

"Mi-chan?" my sister asked. I didn't respond, trying to figure out where we were. Maybe we should go and ask someone for -

"MI-CHAN!" My twin twisted me around and put her hands on my shoulder. Misaki shook my shoulders, "ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU WANT ME TO GET HELP?!"

"Misaki! I'm completely fine!" I shrugged her hands off my arms, "Now, let's go and -"

"Pardon me."

My twin and I turned our heads to the source of the voice, seeing a short, brown-haired boy standing next to us. We didn't say anything, so the boy continued talking, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka from Class 1A," he bowed politely, "Um, are you two ladies lost?"

"Uh, thank you, Fujioka-san?" I started, "We need to -"

Misaki pushed me back and stood in front of me, her arms out as if she were trying to protect me. She pointed a finger at Fujioka, "I know what you're planning! You fool! You're trying to trick us so that you can start dating Mi-chan! Ha! There's no way that I'll let that happen!"

Fujioka and I sweatdropped. _Really? _I blinked, trying to gather my thoughts, _Am I really related to this girl, let alone twins?_

"Er..."

"Uwah!" I bowed apologetically, "Sorry about that, Fujioka-san. Misaki is just a dork. Anyways, we need help finding the office. Could you help us?"

"Sure," Fujioka nodded, "Just follow me. Oh, also - please call me Haruhi."

I nodded, "Thank you, Haruhi."

Haruhi led us through the winding, pink halls of the building. I tried to memorize the path, but immediately all I could see were just blurred shapes. I closed my eyes and rubbed them.

"Here we are," Haruhi said, stopping at a door. He bowed again, "It was nice meeting you two."

"See you later, Haruhi-san. Thank you very much."

Haruhi left, and Misaki and I entered the room. Before we took more than a few steps, though, Misaki stopped me.

"Hey, Miyako, I'm going to talk to the chairman of the school. Can you please go get our schedules?" requested Misaki. My eyebrows furrowed as I stared at her, trying to figure out why she would want to go to the chairman's office. I didn't want to ask why - I didn't want her to think that I suspected that she was up to something.

I nodded, "Okay. See you in a few minutes, okay?"

She smiled at me before going around the corner. I heard some chatter, then a door opening and closing. I waited for a while before going into the office. I saw a woman sitting at the front desk. She was pretty, I supposed. I couldn't see her face - she was looking down at some paperwork - but her hair was a marvelous auburn color. I fingered my own blonde hair - a rare trait in Japan.

I walked up to the receptionist, and put on a polite smile before speaking, "Hello!"

The woman snapped up her head. She probably didn't hear me come in. A smile came on her face, "Hello again! That was quick. So did it work out?"

"Oh, um..." I blinked at the receptionist, "Are you talking about my twin sister? She came in before me."

It was the woman's turn to be confused, "You have a twin? Oh! You two must be the new students. I'm Hamara Yuka. It's very nice to meet you!" she stood up and bowed.

"Er..." I scratched the back of my neck, "I'm Hisakawa Miyako. May I have my sister's and my schedules, please? And a map?"

Hamara-san smiled, "Of course!"

She picked up a folder and went through several documents before taking out a couple of sheets of paper. She handed them to me, "There you go, Hisakawa-san. I hope you enjoy Ouran! Have a very nice day!"

I nodded my thanks and sat in one of the chairs that were in the office, waiting for my sister. I searched through my bag for something to do, and I found my sketchbook that was filled with watercolor paper. I flipped through the small paintings.

"Ahem."

I slowly looked up from my sketchbook. There was a boy in front of me - wait, no, not a boy. Too feminine... too familiar... I stood up, dropping my sketchbook in shock.

"Misaki! What are you doing in a... in a wig and a boy's uniform?!" I screamed, attracting the attention of Hamara-san.

"Shhh!" Misaki waved her hand at the receptionist to show that everything is fine, "Be quiet, Miyako!"

I closed my mouth and let her continue.

"Anyways, please call me Masaru while I'm like this," Misaki ran a hand through her wig. Surprisingly, it stayed on. But what surprised me the most was how similar it was to our normal hair color... I started to panic.

"You didn't cut your hair, did you?!" I screamed.

"SHHHH!" Misaki put a finger to her lips, motioning me to be quiet. I took a couple of slow, deep breaths.

"MIYAKO WE NEED TO GO TO CLASS OR ELSE WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! COME ON, COME ON!" Misaki suddenly grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the door. I barely had enough time to grab my bag and fallen sketchbook as we ran to our classroom, 1A. It vaguely registered in my head that we had the same classroom as Haruhi from earlier.

We slowed down as we reached the door of our classroom. We were about to run inside, but I stopped in my tracks as I saw a familiar redhead.

Familiar yellow orbs, but his hair was a messier than when it was in middle school, but it was... stylish. And hot. I felt my cheeks flush, but I couldn't tell if it was our of anger or... or out of _other_ feelings.

Because right in front of me was Hikaru Hitachiin.

~Hikaru~

_Shoot._

I was about to be late to class. And Kaoru and I came thirty minutes early! Seriously! Before I went into classroom 1A, I noticed a girl in the hall staring and blushing at me. Feeling more like my normal self (sweet, morning air really is a miracle), I smiled for her. Her blush darkened to a deeper red.

The blonde girl looked familiar, but I didn't really care that much.

After all, if I can't remember her, she wasn't that important, right?

* * *

**A/N: And we're finished with the first chapter! I'm sorry that it took a whole week. But we should celebrate that I wrote 1,000 words in a day. (usually, I write less) But let's feel sorry for the Love's Lullaby fans - I didn't finish the next chapter for that story. Oh well. I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me if I made any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes - I was too tired to go over it and edit. Also, please send me reminders to write more (like, reviews, PMs, or just following/favoriting so I get an alert will make me really grateful. ^_^)**

**Also, there's something I want to ask you guys before making more chapters. Would you guys like me to make chapters longer? Personally, I really love long stories that have a lot of words in one chapter (it really helps when there isn't that much wifi because if I have to keep going on to the next chapter and there's no internet, well, no next chappie). As of now, it's about 2,000 words or so without these little blurbs a.k.a. author notes, but if you guys would like the chapters to be longer, I'll try my best. :)**

**Please come again next time, and don't forget to review~ *throws chocolate to everyone because I forgot about Valentines' Day***


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any part of Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

Chapter 2

~Miyako~

I tightened my hold on my textbooks as I looked away from Hikaru. This was just so, so wrong and unfair. Didn't Fate have better things to do than put Misaki and I in the same classroom as that jerk, Hikaru?

Misaki didn't notice that I had stopped walking, and she continued into the classroom without me. I stood in the hallway. Watching as the lively crowds around me slowly disperse into classrooms until there was no one else left in the hallway, I realized that I had to make a plan.

'Cause I really don't want to talk to Hikaru ever again.

~Hikaru~

I leaned on my elbow and smiled slyly. Kaoru and I were in the middle of teasing Haruhi. The morning would be too strange if we didn't. My smile quickly faded from my face, however, when I noticed that all the chatter in the room quieted down. I looked up to the front of the room. There was a blonde boy standing there. I squinted - he looked vaguely familiar. The boy bowed, and when he started talking, I could swear I heard a few of the girls in the room giggle.

"Ohayo! My name is Hisakawa Masaru, and this is my twin sister..." he glanced at his side, but there was no one there. A few moments passed before Masaru panicked, "MI-CHAN! WHERE DID YOU GO? DID ANYBODY SEE THE PEDOPHILE THAT KIDNAPPED HER? WE HAVE TO FIND HER, EVERYONE!"

Out of nowhere, another blonde head popped through the door. She had big blue eyes, similar to Masaru's. As she looked around the room, I recognized her as the girl I smiled at. The girl focused on her brother.

"Hey, Mi- Masar-ru, um, Masaru-kun!" she called out loudly before lowering her voice, "I could hear you outside, you know." The girl walked inside the room and stood next to her brother. She bowed, "Hello, everybody. I am Hisakawa Miyako. Masaru is my twin eccentric brother. We moved here from England only a few days ago. We would be happy to be friends with all of you." Misaki bowed again.

"Misaki-san and Masaru-san, please sit in the two available seats next to Hitachiin Kaoru-san. Kaoru, please raise your hand so that the twins know who you are."

Kaoru obediently held up his hand. Misaki's smile momentarily dropped from her face, but it reappeared as she followed her brother to their seats. Immediately after they sat down people started bombarding them with questions.

~Miyako~

"Did you two really come from England? Wow! I can't believe you can speak Japanese so fluently!"

"Wait, is your father Hisakawa Naoki? Like, the owner of the Hisakawa Production Company? That's so cool! You two are so lucky!"

"Hey, Miyako-chan! Do you want to go to the Host Club with us after school?"

I tried to ignore all the people asking us questions, but Misaki seemed to have other things in mind. She laughed cheerfully, "Yep, we're from England! But we're originally Japanese; we moved to England during middle school. And yeah, our father owns HPC," and without even glancing at Miyako, Misaki continued, "I'm sure that Miyako would love to go to the Host Club after school!"

My head snapped up from the book I was reading, "What?! Sorry, but I'm not sure. I don't even know what a Host Club is. I might -"

One of the girls around us - probably the one who asked if I could come - used a finger to twirl her brown hair and said, "Don't worry about it! The Host Club is where handsome boys entertain cute girls like us! You should come!"

I bit my lip. _A Host Club? Like the ones in those movies? _I looked at my side, where Misaki was fuming silently. She probably didn't realize that the Host Club was full of boys that "might try to steal Miyako's heart!" I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but -"

"Please, Miyako-chan!" the brunette put her hands together as she pleaded, "It will be so much fun! It would be the beginning of our friendship! By the way, my name is Asuka-chan!" the girl smiled brightly.

I sighed, "Okay, Asuka-chan. I'll go with you."

xXx

"Hurry up, Miyako-chan!" called Asuka, who was ready to go, "If we're late, we'll miss out on all the good hosts!"

I nodded and quickly stuffed my schoolbag with all my of textbooks. I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed Asuka. I turned around slightly to look back at Misaki.

"See you later!" I waved to my sister.

Misaki blinked for a moment, eyes deep in thought before she grabbed her things and ran after us, "Wait! Wait! I need to come to, Mi-chan! What if one of those boys want to do... eugh, inappropriate things with you?! I need to protect you!"

I sweatdropped, "If you want to come along, that's fine. But they'll think you're gay."

"But - but - but - I WILL COME NO MATTER WHAT," Misaki struck a pose.

I shook my head and laughed. Asuka looked at me with a grin on her face. She grabbed my hand and started to run, "Come on, Miyako-chan, let's go!"

We ran through the halls of the humongous school, with Misaki rushing to catch up. I haven't felt this happy in forever.

We reached these big, double doors. Other girls were waiting there, too. They seemed to be all be giggling and excited for something. A few girls seemed shocked to see Misaki there. I contained my laugh - they think that she's gay, don't they?

Then, out of nowhere, the doors opened, revealing seven boys, dressed up in some fancy garb. Honestly, they all looked pretty... handsome. I glanced at Misaki, trying to figure out what she was thinking. I brought my attention back to the boys, and when I noticed some people who were rather familiar, I made a realization.

Life and fate must really be making a conspiracy against me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual! And sorry that it's not the best... I realized during the week that I need to try and update Love's Lullaby soon, so I was working on that while working on this. Just let me tell you, it's hard switching through two different stories with different points of views and different OCs and yeah.**

**Anyways, I didn't go through this to edit, so please tell me if you saw a mistake or something that I can make better! Please send some feedback! I'm really grateful to have all of you readers.**

**Please show up for next time! **

**-Picandy**


End file.
